Talek 1: Talek meets a girl
by Talekjames
Summary: Talek meets this girl and his whole life changes forever.


Talek Meets A Girl

The year is 2010 the last time I checked, but things are strange. The hover board I own for transportation is good, but technology which is out of date for the time I am in. My planet, I live on is called Horse spirit which has real horse spirit that my ancestors discovered on their way to find a home planet and stead there. All the people that are on the planet is my mom and dad, some people from far away who have many stories, and people that were on a spaceship that crashed on the planet a little while ago.

Right now, I'm at the store to get some food to eat for dinner. The owner of the store is very nice man by the name of Morphy. He says that he is from a planet called Earth. Earth is a planet with blue skies, green trees and with half of the planet water. Morphy told Talek to come over for a moment. Talek enquired, "What is it." Morphy asked, "Want to try something." Talek looked over for a bit then added, "Sure let's try it." So Morphy got something that looked like his light saber. Talek asked, "What is this thing and what do I do with it." Morphy told, "Talek you eat it."

So Talek looked at it then took a bite and ate it then he asked, "What do you called this." Morphy told Talek, "it was called hotdog." Talek commented, "thank you for the hotdog Morphy." Morphy then added, "Before you go Talek I was wondering if I got a ship would you come back with me to earth and live there with me?" Talek looked at Morphy and answered, "Sure why not, not like I have visited any planets before." Morphy looked at Talek and stated, "Just wondering that's all I wanted to know." Talek then left to go home for the day. In the meantime Morphy went to the crashed ship and asked the people if he could use the ship if he got it working again. The people answered, "Yes you can I am sure we can work out a deal." So Morphy asked what was not working and need to be fixed. The people stated, "Shields, wrap drive, impulse engines and weapons."

Morphy added, "I can fix that, but I need to know where your docking bay is for some work there." The people showed Morphy the docking bay and left him to do his work. Morphy put the shuttle pod right side up that took like an hour. Morphy went in the shuttle pod and turned it on to find out it was in working order and nothing was wrong with them at all but a few detents. Morphy then got out and went to the people. Morphy stated, "You can get back home right now, if you wanted." The people commented, "How can we do that with no ship." Morphy informed them, "You got two good shuttle pods sitting in your docking bay that are in prefect working order." The people added, "We have no shields for the shuttle pods to protect ourselves." Morphy commented, "If I get shields for the shuttle pods will you get me a ship?"

The people stated, "it's a deal." So the next morning Morphy went to the spaceship. Talek went to the store and went in. Talek exclaimed, "Morphy where are you?" Talek got no answer from him. Talek asked, "Store please locate Morphy for me." The stores computer stated, "At the spaceship working." Talek then went to his house and grabbed his hover board and got on to go to the space ship. At the spaceship the people got in and looked to see shields were put in the shuttle pods as promised. So the people got in and launched to go home and get a ship for Morphy as they promised. When Talek got there he saw Morphy waving good bye to the people as they left for her home.

Talek asked, "Morphy are you going to fix that ship there." Morphy stated, "Your right Talek." Talek looked at Morphy for a second. Morphy added, "I could use some help if you want to help me out." Talek exclaimed, "Are you kidding I'll help you out for sure." So Morphy got Talek to work on the shields. Morphy started to work on impulse engines. Talek got the shields on line for Morphy. Morphy got the impulse engines on line an hour later. Morphy told Talek, "Let's call it a day should we." So Morphy and Talek went back to the store for a bit. Morphy told Talek, "Ask your parents if you can come with me to my home world in three days but now we have to get warp drive and weapons on line tomorrow."

Talek added, "Ok see you tomorrow." Morphy answered, "Ok." When Talek got home he asked if he could to Morphy's home world. Talek's mom and dad stated, "No." That night Talek went to the store and told Morphy that answer his parents gave him was no. Talek then went to the ship and was looking out then saw something on long range scanners maybe a ship of some kind. Talek then jumped on his hover board to find out what it was that he saw on the scanners. When Talek got there he saw a girl walking and that she had gotten weak from her travel. So Talek went over to her as she collapsed from being exhausted. Talek pick her up and took her back to the ship where he then looked for injuries on her. Talek then saw a cut on her face and that was all he could find. Talek got some rags and wet them to clean the cut on her face. Talek then softly tabbed the cut on her face to clean it. Then the girl woke up to see Talek cleaning out her cut. Talek then demanded, "Don't move you're still very weak."

The girl asked, "What is your name?" Talek answered, "My name is Talek." Then she tried to get up but did not make it very far. Talek stated, "Don't move you're still a little weak as I said." Talek then added, "I'll get you some food." So Talek came back with a hot dog that Morphy had left there for some food while he worked. Talek exclaimed, "Here try this." So she ate it like she had not eaten in a while. Talek asked, "So how did you get here." The girl answered, "My name is Alicia and it's a long story to tell." Talek then asked, "Can I hear it then." Alicia answered, "Well here is my story; well back at my home world earth, my mom and dad used to be billionaires for a company when one man had saw me then fell in love with me but I didn't not like him." Alicia then paused to take a breath.

Alicia then continued, "as I was saying I did not like him that why so he became part of the company but after a while the company started to fall apart so he pulled out before it went under and in this time he asked me to marry him but I refused him a few times. But he continued. To persuade me, so my mom and dad got a spaceship with me and decided to travel far away. While leaving we got attacked but managed to get away. After we got away my parents started making repairs when we were attacked again; my parents put me in a shuttle pod and told me to take off as they fought off the ship so I could get away."

Talek stated, "You're from earth." Alicia exclaimed, "Yes why?" Talek added, "Oh I have heard of the planet before that's all." Alicia looked at Talek and stated, "Are you human?" Talek commented, "Yes I'm human and I'm 17 years old." Alicia stated, "I'm 17 years old too." Talek added, "You'll stay here for the night where it is safe." Alicia then smiled as Talek caught her eye for the first time since she has met him, as she blushed Alicia stated, "thank you for helping me but there is one more thing I have to tell you before you go." Talek exclaimed, "Oh!" Alicia informed, "Talek is think the guy that pulled out of the business deal is after me just before he killed my mom and dad we got contacted by him, all he asked for was me but I didn't want to go so we ran."

Talek added, "So you think he is looking for you then." Alicia commented, "Definitely is for sure." Talek stated, "Well you're safe here for now I'll be back in an hour or so to check on you." Alicia commented, "Ok bye Talek and good night." Talek went and told Morphy about what had happened and the girl from earth. Morphy was surprised to say the least but stated, "Tomorrow Alicia will come with me after we get the warp drive online and weapons but we have to hurry that guy can be out there. Talek stated, "Ok Morphy." So Talek went back an hour later to see Alicia waiting for him to check in on her again. Talek stated, "Should you not be sleeping." Alicia answered, "yeah but I can't just too much has happened." Talek looked and added, "I understand has he given her a hug." Alicia just curled up in his arms and stayed there until he moved away. Suddenly, the door opened and Morphy walked in. Talek stated, "Time to get to work." So Alicia got up and decided to try and get some sleep as Talek got up to start working on the weapons systems.

Morphy had gone to work on the warp drive repairs. An hour went by and Talek had just finished the weapons and was helping Morphy when something started to beep. Talek looked to see on long range scanners that it detected a ship was coming their way. Talek asked, "Computer tell me how long until that ship will get here?" The computer stated, "four hours and five minutes at present speed for the ship." Talek then ran to Morphy. Talek stated, "There is a ship coming this way." Morphy asked, "How long until it gets here?" Talek answered, "four hours at its present speed." Morphy suggested, "You're faster than I am, so get the warp drive online as soon as you can." He then left and asked the computer where weapons were stored on the ship. When he got there, he grabbed half of them and put them on the bridge, so he could be real for whatever comes their way. Morphy then saw life support was failing on them. So he started to fix it. Meanwhile Talek got the warp drive online. Talek then went to the bridge and told Morphy he was done and it was working. Morphy stated, "Ok great work." Morphy told, "Talek I'm just going to repair this then we'll go to the spot to meet with the aliens."

Talek answered, "Fine by me." He then left to go see Alicia and tell her about the ship that is coming. When Talek got in the quarters where Alicia was staying Alicia looking Talek curiously. Talek stated, "We have a problem." Alicia commented, "What is the problem." Talek exclaimed, "It's a ship coming towards us in about three hours they will be here." Alicia informed, "Talek it's then they found my ion trail from my ship." Talek added, "well there not going to get you, so don't worry about it." He then started to leave when Alicia added, "wait stay here with me for a bit." Talek looked at her and exclaimed, "Sure why not." Meanwhile Morphy contacted the aliens and asked, "If they could get there a little faster."

The aliens then asked, "Why." He told them why and they agreed. Morphy then checked to see where that ship was and that it was still coming their way. Back where Talek Alicia is Talek asked, "Do you feel better now." Alicia stated, "I do thank you." Alicia stopped then asked herself what is this feeling I have happening I feel hot and I start to blush every time I see Talek. Talek then stated, "I better get back to work now." Alicia answered, "Right as she looked at herself thinking she had looked different for Talek to actually notice her. When Talek got to the bridge Morphy informed him that the aliens will be there soon to give him a ship for helping them out. Alicia had taken off her sweater and just kept her tank top with her jeans on. Alicia looked in the mirror to make sure she looked good. Then she went to walk around the ship. Alicia then managed to find the bridge asked, "How long will the ship be there?"

Morphy added, "Two hours if they do not speed up." Talek turned away from the controls to look at Alicia. When Talek saw Alicia his mouth almost dropped open cause she looked so shutting. Alicia smiled and knew it worked on him. Morphy stated, "Talek we better try this out and see if it works or not." Talek was at the controls pressing buttons. Talek stated, "I'm ready." Morphy answered, "Ok try it." Talek pushed one button and the engines started and the ship lifted off the ground. When they got off and into space they saw them. The aliens docked with them to take them aboard the new ship. They saw their old ship was somewhat working order and decided to take it with them. On the new ship Morphy, Talek, and Alicia got to the bridge and were getting used to it. Then a beep went off Talek stated, "That ship is here." Then the ship opened fired but not on them. Morphy asked, "Where did they fire those."

Talek looked up and stated, "The planet." Suddenly Talek added, "They're asking to talk to us." Morphy stated, "Put them on the speakers." Then a human like person stated, "I'm Captain Robert and I wanted the girl on your ship." Talek stated, "You can't have her." Captain Robert informed, "Talek is already destroyed the house down on the planet do you want me to destroy the planet too." Talek answered, "My mom and dad are dead." Talek then pressed the fire button and hit the ship three times as there impulse engines and warp drive were damaged from the blasts. Talek then moved the ship to the other side of the planet.

Then Talek got out of his sit and ran to the docking bay and went down to the planet to see his house gone. Talek fell to his knees and cried. Morphy and Alicia took the other shuttle pod down to the surface to find Talek. When they all returned to the ship, Morphy enquired, "We better get going now." Morphy went to the controls and pushed a few buttons and set a course for Earth and put it to maximum warp speed. Morphy looked at Alicia asked, "Alicia see if you can cheer up Talek a bit." Alicia went to see Talek. Talek looked at Alicia and stated, "Hi Alicia did you come to see how I'm doing." Alicia commented, "Yeah I am." Talek added, "Well I'm doing fine." Alicia commented, "Oh Talek I'm so sorry they're gone." Talek then started to cry. Alicia comforted Talek by saying, "its okay I know what it feels like." Talek then sobbed, "I miss them a lot." Alicia then held him tight to her to let him know that he was safe.

Alicia then informed, "were heading to earth now and the bad guys are going to be closed behind us, when they get their engines back online." Talek answered, "I'll be really for them." Talek then got up and went back to the bridge. When Talek got to the bridge he asked, "When they would be at earth." Meanwhile Captain Robert crew got the engines back online and went to full impulse to go after the ship. Morphy answered, "Talek by saying in a few hours." Alicia was at her quarters laying down thinking about how cute he was and dreamy. Talek went to the mess hall for dinner. Talek went to the comlink and pushed the button to get a hold of Alicia. Talek asked, "Alicia do you want to come to the mess hall for dinner." Talek answered, "You're welcome too." Alicia answered, "I'm on my way." When Alicia got there she looked amazed at the food on the table. Alicia informed, "Talek there's my favorite foods here."

Talek answered, "I know." So then Talek and Alicia sat down and ate dinner together. After dinner Alicia added, "thank you Talek for dinner." Talek answered, "Your welcome it was a pleasure." Then Alicia went back to her quarters. As Talek started to clean up he though I just asked her on a date and she came. Talek thought to himself I like Alicia more than I have for anyone, I wonder if she likes me too. Talek then finished cleaning up. When Talek left the mess hall Morphy's voice came on the intercom saying, "Talek and Alicia were dropping out of warp speed soon come to the bridge." Talek then headed to the bridge and along with Alicia when they got there Morphy exclaimed, "We are in the solar system of earth now." Meanwhile Captain Robert went to maximum speed and would be to earth in about an hour or so. Morphy added, "Just beyond this red planet is earth." Then earth came into view.

Alicia then informed, "It's just like I remembered it." Talek commented, "It's beautiful." Morphy did a report on earth saying, "Life signs are too many to count." Talek stated, "Let's go there." Then the controls started to beep. Morphy then informed, "Its captain Robert." Alicia asked, "How long until they get there?" Morphy answered, "An hour away at the most." Talek exclaimed, "All three of us should go down to the surface they won't find us so easily." Morphy commented, "Good idea." So Talek, Alicia and Morphy beamed down to the surface. Talek looked around to see trees, grass, water and people. Morphy stated, "Let's find a place to stay for a while." Alicia answered, "I have a place to stay Morphy looked at her and suggested ok let's go. So Alicia led the way. Alicia pointed then exclaimed, "The two islands with the cabins there mine." Morphy then commented, "Ok I get the one with the dock on it."

Alicia questioned, "You are Morphy?" Morphy answered, "Oh yeah." Alicia commented, "Fine Talek is sharing with me then so you will be alone." Morphy added, "Ok fine with me." So Alicia and Talek took the boat and Morphy got a canoe since he got the dock. Alicia and Talek got there and put their stuff in the cabin and ate something. Talek then looked for his bed but didn't find one. Talek asked, "Alicia where is my bed?" Alicia blushed and added, "Oh I forgot there wasn't a second bed I guess we're going to have to share." When night came Talek and Alicia had got into bed and slept not facing each other. In the morning Talek woke up facing Alicia, Alicia had still been sleeping then he noticed she was very attractive then his eyes started to wonder suddenly she moved and Talek got up and headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast. When Alicia came out she was wearing a tank top with a dress on. Alicia stated, "I found some leftover clothes in the closet." When Talek looked to see her Talek almost dropped the eggs out of the pan.

Talek commented, "You look pretty today." Alicia looked at him and stated, "thank you." as she blushed for the commented he gave her. Talek then pulled out his hover board and added, "I'll be back later, going to check on Morphy." Talek went to go see Morphy. When Talek got there he knocked on the door. Morphy answered the door and stated, "Talek come in what can I do for you?" Talek asked, "I would like you to come to the mainland with me to do some shopping and you are the only one with money." Morphy commented, "What did you want to get anyways?" Talek added, "well it is kind of for Alicia; I want to ask Alicia to marry me but she don't know and there are signs that she really likes me every time she looks at me, she blushes, and what she wears around me." Morphy stated, "Alright alright we need a jewelry store then." When Talek and Morphy got there Talek looked around then found one.

Talek informed the jeweler, "that one I would like." Morphy commented, "Go pick it up." In the meantime captain Roberts just made a plan to capture Alicia; they had arrived at earth to find there were ships docked at the docking ring for when they need it. The crew had looked for them through the night but managed to find them. One crew member had pinpointed the location to two islands not far from the mainland. Captain Roberts stated, "Good work brad." Captain Roberts stated, "Take an away team down there and get her alive." Talek and Morphy then started to head back to the cabins. Alicia had been sitting and waiting for Talek and Morphy to return as she saw them leaving then suddenly ten of captain Robert's crew appeared in the room. Alicia got up and grabbed the first one closes to her and threw him into a glass table. The next guy managed to get a hold of her arms as the others closed in, but Alicia pulled her arms into her body making the guy holding her arm crashing into the men in front of her which they hit a bookshelf that fell on top of them.

What Alicia forgot was the man behind her. One of them push her down, Alicia hit her who dazed her then she felt someone pulled her up and tied her hands behind her. Then one of the men grabbed her by the cheeks and stated, "You put up a good fight girl." Then they left a note and beamed back to the ship. When Talek and Morphy got back the place was trashed there was glass everywhere paper on the floor with other odds and ends. Then they saw the note on one of the tables still standing. The note was on the table when Talek picked it up. Talek opened the note to see what it said.

To my foes:

I have now captured your precious Alicia from you and you attacked my ship and damaged it if you ever wish to see your Alicia again you will come to Great Sandy Desert if you want her back.

Morphy stated, "We got to think about this it could be a trap for us." Talek added, "What else do we do for all we know she could be there so I say it's worth the risk to get her back who knows what he'll do to her." Talek walked away to get his weapons ready. When Talek finished get his weapons belt on he looked at Morphy who was ready to go as while. In the meantime Captain Roberts was at the Great Sandy Desert with Alicia when they met with his men. Alicia exclaimed, "You're never going to get away with this you creep." Captain Roberts then walked up to Alicia and stated, "You have turned down my proposal to marry me many times and now you got to pay for that." Then captain Roberts motioned for his men to bring her to him. When they did he grabbed her by the arm and twisted it behind her. Alicia winced in pain as he put his other arm around her neck. Then captain Roberts added, "The knife please." Alicia started to struggle which in turn made captain Roberts twist her arm more. Alicia then pleaded, "please don't do It." as she started to cry.

Captain Roberts got the knife in his hand then looked at Alicia to see her mascara run down her face. Captain Roberts then thrusting the knife into her lower shoulder as Alicia yelled in pure agony. Captain Roberts then let go of Alicia has she fell and grabbed her shoulder. Talek and Morphy had left the cabin and were finally at the Great Sandy Desert looked around then saw someone on the ground. Talek ran over to see that Alicia had been beat up then noticed something else. Morphy stated, "What is that." Talek looked to see a knife in her shoulder and that she was bleeding. Talek informed, "Morphy take her to the hospital I will be there shortly." So Morphy picked up Alicia then left for the hospital. Talek then stated, "come out here captain Roberts and face me I know you're out there." Then captain Roberts and his men came over the dune.

Captain Roberts stated, "And who might you be?" Talek informed him, "My name is Talek and you took Alicia away from me." Captain Roberts commented, "So you were protecting her." Talek added, "Yeah, I was then he pulled out his axe." Captain Roberts pulled out his sword and stated, "Nobody interfere with this fight." Then Talek got ready to fight. Then Talek and captain Roberts charged at each other as they came in contact the sparks from their weapons were flying. Talek then got a lucky shot in as it cut him good to see the cut pour out blood. Captain Roberts added, "it is not over I am still standing." Talek stated, "Give up there is no need for fighting." Captain Roberts then went for another charge at Talek, Talek was ready just in case as there blades slid against each other's he broke off in a spin then pushed his axe into the back of Captain Roberts. Captain Roberts then fell to the ground dead. Captain Roberts's men started to flee as Talek pulled his axe out of the dead captain's body." Talek then wiped off his axe and head to the hospital where Morphy had taken Alicia. When Talek walked in the door he asked the lady at the desk, "A man came in with a lady that had a knife in her shoulder do you know which room they were put into?" The lady at the desk answered, "Go down the hall and make a left then it is three doors down room 501."

Talek stated, "thank you." When Talek got to the room 501 Morphy was sitting there. Talek asked, "What happened?" Morphy got up and Talek that they took her into surgery when they got here, Morphy also told Talek that she had lost a lot of blood and didn't know if she going was going to make it or even wake up again after the surgery. Talek asked, "Can we see her though right." Morphy commented, "Yes for now." Talek walked in the room and sat by Alicia's bedside. Talek looked to see Alicia sleeping peacefully he then held her hand and pulled out the ring and then stated, "I was going to ask you to marry me but I don't think you can even here me and not even sure you're going to wake up, but I wanted you to know that I love you anyways." Alicia's eyes then fluttered open and added, "I'll marry you with a smile on my face."

Talek looked up and yelled, "She's wake." Morphy came running in with a nurse, Talek then put the ring on her finger and let the nurse examine her to make sure she was fine. A few days later Alicia was released from the hospital and headed home. Alicia was filled in on what happened when she was in the hospital. The next day Talek went to check the mail to find a letter in the box with his name on it. Talek walked back into the cabin and opened the letter. The letter stated,

Dear Talek and Morphy,

Welcome to earth we heard about your heroism actions you did for Miss Alicia penny. We would like to extend and invention for you three to accompany me to a dinner in Washington D.C. on May 24, 2010 and be rewarded for your actions.

Sincerely,

The President of the United States of America

Alicia stated, "Wow you guys got a letter from the President himself." When Morphy saw it he exclaimed, "Wow he noticed are good work." Then the day of May 24 came Talek and Morphy had dressed up in suits for the event and Alicia in a dressed up in a delightful dress by Rachel. Then they headed to the White House. When they arrived at the White House the gates opened right away for them. The doors opened and they were welcomed by a lady who wore a blouse with a normal skirt on then she informed them, "If you would follow me please I will take you to The President of the United states. The lady opened a set of doors to a room with a dining table for four people. The lady stated, "Your places have been labeled and you may sit while you wait for the President who should be great shortly. When the President arrived he exclaimed, "It is finally nice to meet you three I have heard so much that I still can't wrap my head around it." Talek commented, "You have?"

The President added, "Well enough of that, later were going to be on the news announcing your rewards and you each get one." At they started to eat Alicia told the President about her recent engagement to Talek. The President stated, "I know the best reward for you then Alicia, the president went on and asked what do you want Morphy?" Morphy answered, "I wouldn't mind my own store once again like I used to have here." The President added, "done and what of you Talek the main hero of all this." Talek looked at the President and answered, "A new set of weapons and to be the protector of earth would do just fine for me with a little bit of training for me and Alicia." The President added, "Yes that sounds reasonable to me." After they ate there dinner the President informed them, "that they were going to go out to the front steps where a podium was now set up to tell the world about their reward.

When the doors opened to the white house the President, Talek, Alicia, and Morphy all stood there as flashes of lights from cameras and world media were there to witness this day. The president started by saying, "Calm down everyone and listen; after are great dinner and much talking I have come up with the rewards for are heroes; the first reward I will give out to is Morphy once had a store here on earth so I have decided to give Morphy a new store place and everything that he will need to open his story. The second reward I will give out to Talek is new weapons to fight evil and combat training for him and Alicia and for my final reward that I am happy I decided on and heard about is for Alicia penny." The President continued, "She fought through the odds and is still here to receive and happily engaged to Talek I announce that your wedding will be paid for in full." The media then bursts into an uproar of pictures and questions. The president then looked over to the happy couple as Alicia had tears of enjoy and added, "thank you mister president."

When the night was done Talek, Alicia, and Morphy headed back to their place and got away from all the excitement happening at the white house. The next morning Alicia had looked around for places to have their wedding then she found what she was looking for. When the place was booked Alicia went online and picked everything out then got ready for her big day with Talek. Talek had got his suit on and his best man Morphy had got his suit on. The wedding was held on a beach where you could see the ocean. The flowers were pink and white with tree benches and white sand. There were vines with little roses. The dresses for the bridesmaids dress was pink with no straps and was the first lady as well. When everyone started to arrive Talek and his two best men stood with him at the altar waiting for the ceremony to being. Then the wedding party theme started as the bridesmaids came down the alley in there pink dresses and lined up behind the Minster then Alicia came out with her dress that was white with pink flowers on it. When she got to the altar she put her hands out for Talek to hold them. The Minster stated, "Let's being now." After Talek and Alicia said their vows they kissed and headed out to the dance floor. After Talek and Alicia had a few dances they headed back to the cabin to have some quiet time.

And few weeks later Talek and Alicia got that combat training and Talek got some new weapons and Morphy got his store place he wanted. While the earth was save for now.

~The End~

 _Hi my name is James Morgan I original started this story at the age of seventeen, I am now twenty five and hope to this rewrite opens up new ideas for future stories, when I original started this story on April 28, 2004 and finished May 16, 2004 that eight years later I would love this character the way I do. I plan on rewriting all of them at some point._

 _I started the rewrite of Talek 1 on May 10th, 2012 and finished on May 13th, 2012. This story is in honor of a few different people the old ones and new ones alike._

 _This story was in honor of Richard Townscarter from the original to the now in honor of the uxbridge magic the gathering group Aj, Vince, Travis, Rachel, Tim, Evan, Damon, Scotty, Matty, Cordy, Matt, Miranda, Holly, Davis, and Andrew._

 _Until next time ttyl_


End file.
